the mysteries of the cave of kings
by TheKeeperOfTheSevenKeys
Summary: one shot on pietro's son in the cave of kings


**The mysteries of the cave of kings.**

It was a cold night dark winter's night the moonlight shone through his window as the thirteen year old twisted and turned in his sleep. His father Pietro king of Popolocrois entered his room having heard him murmur in his sleep. "Are you alright Charyn my boy?" he whispered softly in his son's ear causing him to awaken.

"Yes I am fine papa I'm just anxious about my trial tomorrow" said Charyn

"do not worry Charyn you will be fine, I was, my father was we all took it at about the same age give or take a year and I am confident you will be strong enough to over come the challenges that befall you" said Pietro patting his son on the head and ruffling his light brown hair. He tucked his son into bed and exited the room "get some rest for tomorrow your going to need it" said Pietro closing the door behind him.

The next morning Charyn awakened due to the sunlight shining upon his face. He wiped his eyes and tied his long hair off of his face. After he ate his breakfast he reported to his father's chamber. "Where must I go for my trial father?"Said Charyn

"You must go to Guilda's tree house and you will be better informed upon arrival." Said Pietro unsheathing a blade and presenting it to his son. "This is the dragon sword; my father gave it to me so I feel it is time for me to pass it to you. Charyn took the sword and acknowledged his father with a nod before departing for Guilda's tree house.

He entered the forest after stocking up on supplies in Takinen village. After a small walk he reached Guilda's tree house. He heard growling and monstrous noises and readied his weapon. The monster ugly as sin jumped from Guilda's tree house and challenged Charyn. It slashed a Charyn with its long claws and succeeded in cutting Charyn's arm but he wouldn't let himself get caught off guard again as he prepared for it to attack again. It attacked in a similar manor but this time Charyn was ready. As the claw came towards him he jumped back and used a technique passed down through his family. "Slicing wind!!" he shouted as he slashed and a blade of wind sliced the demon's arm off causing it to yelp in pain and go into frenzy and thrash wildly at Charyn. It took two steps back and looked as if it was focusing. Suddenly it stuck its arms into the ground Charyn had no idea what to do but before he could do anything he felt the ground shake beneath him as arms popped up beneath him and thrust him high into the air. He landed light footed on the landing on Guilda's tree house. He closed his eyes and stuck his blade to the sky "invoke..." he said as his blade started to spark and the clouds started to swirl above him, suddenly he opened his eyes and finished his spell "lightning!!" he shouted as a quick bolt of lightning thrust down from the sky and charred the demon leaving Charyll victorious.

Charyll sighed and sat down "man I hope the rest of my trails aren't this difficult" he thought to himself. I familiar withered voice spoke from behind him "why Charyn how you've grown, I guess its time for your trial. Follow me" she led him deeper into the forest until she came to a barricade of trees somehow blocking the way. She stuck her hand out causing the trees to turn a bright white and disappear into the ground Charyll was amazed wide eyed and mouth agape but she did this as if it was a ever day chore.

"There we go the cave of kings, where your trial begins I will wait here on your return Prince Charyll" said Guilda pointing towards the cave shaped like a kings helmet. He entered without fear or regret and passed through most of the cave without trouble until he came to a room with a small bridge over dirty water and a big stone door at the end suddenly the door rumbled and jarred open a great stone golem emerging. Charyll immediately readied his blade.

It attempted to stand on him from this Charyll gathered that it wasn't very smart or balanced and immediately countered with dragon fang knocking it close to the edge of the bridge suddenly an idea struck him. He ran towards the golem weaving in and out of its stomps and got to the other side of it. It lashed its fist in attempt to pound Charyll into the ground. Charyll ran round to the other side and as it turned round he slashed several slicing winds into its side causing it to lose its balance and fall into the water bellow. Charyll stood on top of the barrier at the edge of the bridge and shouted "Invoke...lightning" causing the ground to rumble and similar to before a lightning bold struck where the golem lay paralyzing it in the electrified water but as an added bonus to Charyll the lightning and rumbling caused the part of the ceiling to collapse and fall on the golem rendering it unable to move.

He took a deep sigh and entered the small room behind the big stone door. He picked up the small crown of which his father dubbed the "wisdom crown" he took it from its pedestal and placed it on his own head. It glowed a bright gold.

I mysterious voice reached out to him "you are destined to be next king of Popolocrois. You will do great things young Charyll but they will have to wait for now!" said the voice engulfing Charyll in a bright light "for now your story ends"

Authors note: the first Popolocrois fic, get writing people. Also let me know what you think of the story if I get positive reviews ill right a proper fic instead of a one shot. Thanks for reading. Kenny


End file.
